


Second Chances

by Magic_Ninja



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Luka Couffaine, Banter, Betrayal, F/M, Love Triangles, Relationship(s), Revelations, Secret Identity Fail, Soulmates, The Truth is Out There
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Ninja/pseuds/Magic_Ninja
Summary: Love is difficult. Everyone knew it would happen eventually, Luka loved Marinette but her heart was reserved for someone else. It was only a mattter of time before Luka got his heart broken.Of course Hawkmoth couldn't pass up this opportunity. He gives Luka the second chance Marinette keeps giving Adrien. All Luka wants is for her to be happy even if it means being a villain.(on hiatus)





	1. Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a work in progress and I don't know how any chapters it will be but I'll give it a rough estimate. Sorry if uploads are spurradic but I'm very impulsive. I don't intend to leave this unfinished though. Anyway hope you enjoy Luka getting his heart broken because it made me cry when I realized he was going to hurt himself by loving her. This first chapter is just the setup

"Marinette" the girl looked to him. "I love you"

She was shocked. Luka was always poetic and to come straight out like this was odd.

"Luka," she hesitated it wasn't a joke like she hoped it might be, looking into his eyes she knew it was sincere "you know I love someone else."

"But Adrien hasn't returned your affections, maybe you should…"

"Luka, you are such a good friend and I don't want to lose that but I can't give up on him." she looked and watched as she broke his heart. "I'm sorry." she let go of his hand now, the one he had grabbed when he declared his love. She left like she had intended to do. Luka stood there his hand suddenly very cold, his vision a bit blurred as tears welled up into his eyes.

He understood that Marinette loved Adrien, understood that she didn't look at him the way he looked at her, that even if he told her nothing would change. Yet still he hoped that maybe she would say it back. He looked at the sheet music he had been working on, the missing pick from his collection, the mask she had designed, the bracelet she had made. Everything was Marinette. He continued to look at the bracelet watched as a familiar purple butterfly landed on it and changed it purple.

"King Cobra, the girl you love loves another and won't give up on him. She'll give him a second chance and I'll give you yours. All you need to do is get me Ladybug and Cat noir's miraculous." came the voice he had heard once before. It seemed strange that Hawkmoth was offering what seemed to be the same power he had as viperion.

"I don't want to force her to do anything she doesn't want to." he refused to give in so easily.

"You won’t, but you can protect her from her own heartbreak and persuade her to think differently." 

He couldn't help it "okay Hawkmoth." he opened his eyes and looked down at his costume it looked similar to viperion. He knew it was possible for the miraculous to power-up he’d use that to his advantage. He looked at the bracelet so similar to both the miraculous and Marinette's bracelet. He flicked the bracelet "second chance." and went to do what needed to be done.


	2. First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Cobra knew the heroes well, and he knew that Marinette was all he wanted to protect. He doesn't expect to win on the first try, but the more he knows the better chance he has for the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this chapter written and I have the next one written as well. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but I felt that because the first chapter is so short and I got super excited writing more that I'm posting this one.

Before he knew it he was right back where he had started, watching Marinette, waiting for the right moment to say something. He dropped onto the balcony before silently dropping into the room. "I hope I didn't hurt Luka. He really is a nice guy and deserves to be happy." he smiled slightly.

"Marinette."

She made a sound of exasperation before falling into her chair. "Luka," she looked around and found him. "Or not." she stood up and dusted herself off. He walked toward her slowly. "Uhhh. Luka. What are you doing? You're not here to hurt me are you?" she babbled as he slowly walked up to her. She had backed into a corner. He stopped upon hearing her last question.

"Hurt you? Never. To hurt you would be to kill myself." he took her hand for the second time that day. "I came here to show you that you're wasting your time on Adrien. I want to try talking to you before I do anything." Marinette looked at him concerned for him, herself, and Adrien. Always Adrien. "I know you love him but I love you. You broke my heart. I can only imagine the same will happen to you. I don't care that you broke my heart but I want to protect yours." Marinette's eyes soften. 

"I know that Luka, you think I haven't thought of that. I really appreciate you being there for me. And I hope you can catch me if I fall. But I am prepared to have my heart broken. You don't need to protect me." He saddened hearing that. He let go of her hand and made to leave. She called out, "wait. If you do anything Cat Noir and Ladybug will stop you." he turned to face her one last time before he left her room.

"I doubt that Marinette because they won't get a second chance." he hopped out heading for Adrien.

It wasn't long before Ladybug found him, and blocked his path with her magic yoyo. "Out of my way Ladybug."

"I can't do that Luka," she said retracting her weapon.

"The name's King Cobra. And I don't care if you won't let me through. I'll get where I want to in the end." he said running straight toward her only to slide behind her and keep running. It was at this time that Cat Noir showed up.

"Did you lose something milady." he was leaning on his stick. Ladybug turned to face them. 

"No, not at all." she started swinging her yo-yo. "But I have been looking for an Akuma. you wouldn't have happened to see one, would you."

"For you milady I will find one." he picked up his stick and pointed it toward his foe.

"Well I believe I own one but it's not for sale." King Cobra said as he stood there. Both heroes launched their attack simultaneously. He sprinted to his left and continued running  
when the heroes gave chase. 

"So what's his deal, buggaboo." Cat Noir asked as they chased after the fleeing villain.

"He's trying to protect someone. I don't know what he plans to do now." she barely looked at Cat Noir as she spoke refusing to let the masked man out of her sights.

"I suppose I should have asked who he is and who he's trying to protect." Cat Noir admitted looking thoughtful while still keeping pace with Ladybug.

"He's calling himself King Cobra." she finally peeled her eyes away looking at her feline companion. "And he's trying to protect Marinette." they looked back in front of them to  
make sure they were still on his trail. Only to find him completely gone.

"Slippery snake that one." said Cat Noir and with a few quick words they split up to search. 

King cobra listened to Ladybug and Cat Noir, waiting for when they were paying him the least amount of attention. The moment came and he slipped down silently into an  
alleyway. He made his way back to where he had been headed. He arrived at Agreste manor the size making it stand out like a sore thumb among all the apartments. He snuck in and went to Adrien's room only to find the young fashion model wasn't there.

Hawkmoth spoke to him. "King cobra your objective can wait. Get me Cat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous." with that king cobra left. Looking for the black-clad superhero.  
It surprisingly didn't take all that long to find him. Cat Noir was near the louvre a popular spot for villains. He was asking around to see if anyone had seen the snake villain. No one had. King cobra waited for the superhero to be more alone before he struck. He didn't have to wait long. Cat Noir was headed up toward the roof to look elsewhere. The cat was known to move around quickly. Hopping gracefully from rooftop to rooftop. King cobra struck quicker, grabbing the hero by the ankle causing him to come crashing down on the roof. He grabbed the wrist that ring was located on and twisted it behind Cat Noir's back. he grabbed the ring and started sliding it off only for a red and black yoyo to tangle around his wrist pulling him away from the trapped cat. 

"Thank you milady, I thought it was over for a second," he said as he brought himself back to his feet.

"Like I would let anyone take my cat away from me," she said as the yoyo unraveled from his wrist and was pulled back into a spinning motion. He stood up dusting himself off. 

"Your banter is exhausting. Seriously just kiss already." the two heroes stopped their advance almost instantly. Ladybug was taken aback looking almost furious. Cat Noir was surprised perking up his ears at the idea.

"Well, we would ma…"

"We are not a couple." interrupted Ladybug. In that time king cobra advanced and closed the distance between himself and Ladybug. Grabbing her weapon straight from her hand. "What the…" Ladybug couldn't even believe what had happened if she had blinked even once she wouldn't have seen what had happened. One second the villain was between her and Cat Noir the next he was in her face and the third he was back where he had been swinging her yoyo.

"Did that just happened?" Cat Noir looked dumbfounded. "Did he just take your yoyo or was it magic."

"No cat. He's just that fast." Ladybug now without her weapon simply took a fighting stance. 

King cobra stopped swinging the yoyo and looked at, "this is no use to me." and threw it as far away from them both. Both heroes couldn't believe what had just happened but both had learned their lesson and kept their attention on him. 

"Cat Noir hold him back for as long as possible. I need my lucky charm." with that she ran after her yoyo.

"Guess it's just you and me, kitty." king cobra said with a shrug. Cat Noir bared his teeth. "The charming cat has fangs." taunted the snake.

"Only Ladybug can call me that." he got in close to the villain attacking but missing most of his strikes, or getting consistently blocked.

"You two really are only threatening as a pair," he stated as he grabbed Cat Noir's weapon from his hand. As he did Cat Noir stumbled and, with a little help from king cobra, tripped. Ladybug reappeared with a red spool of yarn covered in signature black polka dots. King cobra was watching as Ladybug looked from the spool to him to his bracelet to Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir, follow me." and they left leaving king cobra leaning on the magic stick with the black cat's signature cockiness. He took note of the exchange. He'd have to remember what shook the two heroes. Joining in on the banter had been successfully distracting, as had his casualness, and his surprising action of finding no interest in the magical weapons. Hawk Moth had given him no special magic to affect others and no weapon to defend himself so instead his already keen senses were heightened. He could see and hear what affected them even in the most minuscule ways and the speed to act on what he saw. He knew he wasn't going to win on his first try and he still had business to attend to. But he did want to see how the lucky charm would work against him he just needed to make sure that he didn't lose the bracelet and could still reach it when they were close to victory.

So he followed them slowly, watching them from a distance. Only to come to a section of street laced with the yarn. The two superheroes carefully stood in the chaos both holding on to one end of the yarn. He called out from the roof, "here I thought I was a bad knitter." he hadn't been one to joke around before he was akumatized but the jokes and banter came easily to him. "Don't think I can't see what you're doing. I refuse to tangle myself in your mess. So let me know when you've finished cleaning up and I'll come and play with you." he said as he laid down on the roof.

"Aww, but I was really looking forward to a cat-fight." chimed cat-noir.

"And besides, there's no need to clean up a mess that you'll just make again and you can't get our miraculous if you don't come down." Ladybug offered.

"I would say I just need to wait for a bug to transform back and show her real colors but you thought that through haven't you. You positioned yourself so you can sneak away for a moment." Ladybug startled. "Don't worry I'll humor you since the anticipation is killing me."

With that, the villain jumped down near the cat and said smugly. "Sorry about your stick but I'm afraid I lost it. No hard feelings though right?" he asked with a smile, eyes closed. He had clearly seen how mad he had made the cat so it was easy to dodge the first punch even with his eyes closed he opened them but never dropped the smile. Cat Noir was advancing he could feel something strange in the way he moved, it felt unnatural, choreographed until he realized he was directing the snake not to be tripped or get stuck but to the apparent center. The cat swung high enough to make him duck. He then jumped onto the snake - he would have stepped back from this but he would have tripped - and up high into the air. He watched as the cat pulled on the yarn with a jerk. He caught ladybug doing the same.

With that tug the yarn all collapsed, it crisscrossed in a way that if he moved he would just be tangled further. He had pulled his hands to his face protecting while really putting two fingers on his bracelet. Ready to flick it and try again. When he had watched Ladybug's eyes he was sure that the plan would go down like this, either tangle him or restrict his movement. The heroes closed the distance. He brought his hands down slowly. 

"Cat Noir his bracelet." called Ladybug. The cat called upon his power and continued his advance. 

"It's a shame this ended too soon. I did enjoy our time together." he waited for the response.

They stopped, "what are you talking about?" asked Ladybug.

"My ability, I thought it ironic that Viperion and I aren't all that different." Ladybug's eyes dawned with realization. She called out to her charming cat. But the villain was gone. He was back on the boat. Back in his room, where Marinette had broken his heart. He was prepared to try again and fix his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am working on another Ladybug fic and have a question to help me decide where I want to go with it. If Marinette isn't Ladybug Who would be?


	3. If at First You Don't Succeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this series, like I said impulsive. Anyway here it is. I just really wanted to get the next chapter done before I posted this one. I like to stay at least one chapter ahead to stay motivated.

Most days Juleka could be found in her room. Today was not one of the days, she was up on the deck helping their mother. Which was perfect for him. 

A while back Marinette had made him a pick with a digitally minimize signature of his favorite artist jagged stone. She had put it on a chain for him and given him the actual signature she had gotten for it as well. He didn't wear the necklace very often because it constantly caught the roots of his hair ripping it out. He grabbed it and went into Juleka's room. He knew where she kept her purple dye. He grabbed the container and dropped the necklace in, he pulled it out carefully letting the excess dye drip down and off. He flicked his bracelet, "second chance" he would relive this day as many times as he needed to. 

Within a few minutes, the necklace was dry and now a deep purple all the way through. He heard footsteps he knew those footsteps the dragging laziness that was Juleka's when she was alone. He snuck around and headed out, and except for the open dye bottle, she was none the wiser to his existence. He headed straight for where the young model would be. Agreste manor.

He hopped from rooftop to rooftop over Paris streets, all but a few were unaware of the shadow over them. He arrived and entered the room of the teenage blond. He knew he wasn't home. He could hear it. Adrien always had a distinct sound and now that he listened, this house had a strange sound to it. It sounded like a light fan running. He knew the blond would be home soon. 

"King cobra, waiting seems ineffective and besides you still need to get me my jewels." he thought he heard a slight echo. Perhaps because it was his second time around.

"Hawkmoth. I have plenty of time to learn and act. Just be patient and trust my increasing knowledge." he said as he leaned against the bookcase with seemingly every book he had ever heard of.

"I have high hopes." the butterfly lord had said.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the sound of a car pulling in. Two doors slammed. And then the ascent of a younger boy. Adrien was home.

The youth was in his room now packing for whatever he had next. The villain waited till he noticed. Adrien turned and finally saw him. "Viperion!? Wait, no. An Akuma." he gathered his lost composure. "What do you want from me?"

"Direct. To the point. I like it." he straightened up. "My name is King Cobra. And I've come to deliver a very simple message." he started to advance on the model who started to back away but not fearfully. "If you hurt Marinette, I will personally make sure you regret every moment she is miserable." when the blond could back up no further the snake had put a finger on the boy's chest to emphasize his point. After a second he continued, "Marinette deserves every happiness and if I can't give her happiness you can be assured I will protect it." He backed up to give him space again. When the boy remained silent finally looking scared, he continued "glad we could come to an agreement. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some jewels to get." he left and not another word was said.

He didn't get far before a black-clad superhero blocked his path. Something about the cat seemed shaken. "New in town? I guess I'll have to show you how things work in Paris."

"No, I've just returned. Though I have to admit things have changed, where's Ladybug. I thought she was the hero." the villain said as he came to a halt. The cat had his stick over his shoulders and behind his head hands lazily draped over the weapon. Yet his shoulders held a tension that contrasted his relaxed posture. "Although I did want to ask you something. Ladybug is stubborn and yet she loves someone that isn't you. What makes you think that will change?" cat noir's head dropped, and his weapon transferred to his hand, ready to strike the person who was only a couple steps away from him.

"Simple, I'm stubborn too." cat noir had been shaken for only a moment by the question, perhaps he still was but he no longer showed it. Something else held his attention. The villain before him. Cat Noir was exuding an aura now, It wouldn’t be long before the people down below noticed him. He slipped between the chimneys. He heard the gasps down below, could feel the people pointing, and the questions about who the hero was fighting. The villain smiled to himself.

It was hard to fight the cat while hiding within the cover of chimneys, so it was only a matter of time before the bug showed up to the fight. “Milady you’re here.” Cat Noir had done an overhead hit and the snake had blocked it but the cat was putting a great deal of pressure and he didn’t have enough space to get out of the position. Cat noir was distracted though and he only needed to turn his hand to grab the stick.

“Cat noir, what did I miss.” She was running up to the hero. The villain meanwhile grabbed the stick and moved it to the side. Neither of the heroes had their attention on him. He dropped the stick and dropped down into a nearby alley ladybug barely saw him leave. “Cat noir he’s getting away.” Cat noir had noticed just before considering the pressure on the opposite end of his weapon was gone. They rushed to the edge to find no one below. “Did you see where the Akuma is?” 

“His necklace looked suspicious.” offered cat noir. King cobra meanwhile was nowhere to be found. He didn’t have any plan for where to go just as long as the heroes split up. He waited and watched thinking about which hero he wanted to go after first; both would be difficult for different reasons ladybug was flexible and clever and could often get people trapped, caught up in her yo-yo and lucky charm, while cat noir knew how to fight he couldn’t read a situation as well as ladybug but he was clever and could often put the enemy in a strange limbo fighting state unable to get close due to the cataclysm but needing to get in range to defeat him. Not to mention the weapons themselves. They were almost more flexible than the wielders whatever he chose it would not be easy, but in the end, he decided to take down the more troublesome of the two, ladybug.

It didn’t take all that long for them to split up out of pure frustration. Although ladybug made sure they would be in constant contact. Troublesome. He followed her and listened in on her conversation waiting for a time when she was far enough away from the black cat. It came and he struck attacking her from above; they were on the ground fighting. He went for her earring but she had grabbed his wrist. She started talking, “Cat noir, he’s here, come quick.”

“I’ll be there in two flicks of a cat’s tail.” King Cobra needed to finish this. He didn’t need to win, he just needed to progress learn more make use of this attempt, and use the knowledge he had to his advantage. He jumped off of ladybug only for her to take that chance to take a defensive position. She threw her yoyo, he dodged. She tossed it again and again slowly advancing. He grabbed her yoyo and pulled her close. He grabbed her earring and cat noir hit the villain's hand with his stick and ladybug pulled away.

“Thanks cat.” She said, hand over her ear clearly shocked. The snake rubbed his hand, probably bruised.

“Of course, I will always be here for you, milady.”

Time to take advantage of what he had learned. “Aww, you’re adorable, Almost like a couple.”

“We would make…”

“We are not a couple.” exclaimed ladybug and the villain at the same time. Both heroes physically reacted.

“What surprised ladybug.” he moved on Ladybug and took her weapon for the second time. Pulling back in a way that seemed so similar, he knew what to do, where to go, what not to do, he just needed to repeat what had happened last time. The two heroes took a fighting stance. He looked at the yoyo, “This is no use to me.” he threw it away and ladybug went after it he attacked cat noir failed to get his miraculous. He watched as ladybug came back with her lucky charm to fetch her cat. But something was wrong her lucky charm was wrong it was a bottle of shampoo, not a ball of yarn. What had gone wrong.

This was wrong, the lucky charm was guiding ladybug down the wrong road unless it wasn’t. He knew how the other lucky charm was supposed to be used, maybe this was how to keep the odds in ladybug’s favor. The cat had advanced on him, he hadn’t seen where Ladybug had looked, he was still shocked he needed to go back but he couldn’t reach his wrist without letting Cat Noir grab him. Ladybug said something but his head was still reeling. The male hero ducked with a smile, why was he smiling, what had ladybug said. Ladybug was in front of him the lucky charm in his face, a spray of shampoo covered his face and got in his eyes he could feel at tug at his neck and the necklace was gone. He removed the shampoo from his face, his eyes stinging, his vision red and blurry; he had gotten pretty hurt this round he would need to recollect his thoughts and tend his wounds.

Ladybug broke his necklace, Cat Noir at her side. No butterfly came out, “What? but where?”

“The Akuma, there never was one. At least not there.” He put a finger on the bracelet, ladybug’s eyes lit up with realization.

“Cat noir grab him.” 

Cat noir jumped toward him he flicked the bracelet, “second chance.” The cat disappeared, the Cityline disappeared, the red-hued world disappeared, the pain in his wrist disappeared. He would try again and this time he would keep his cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive critisim welcome, along with any other comments or feedback. Thank you all for reading it really means alot.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive critisism welcome.


End file.
